This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Profiling by Matrix-Assisted Laser-Desorption Time-of-Flight Mass Spectrometry (MALDI-TOF MS) The C60 toluene solution and an aliquot of the Fullerenol water solution were first dried under liquid nitrogen. The C60 toluene solution was redissolved in toluene whereas the Fullerenol was redissolved in methanol water (1:1). Both samples were plated directly into a MALDI plate without matrix (Lee et al. 2009) and allowed to dry. Analysis of samples was performed in the positive ion mode by MALDI-TOF-TOF-MS using 4700 Proteomics Analyzer (Applied Biosystems).